mountclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Deceased Cats
Deceased cats are the cats who have died during the role-play. MountClan 'EternalClan' :Mouse-ear- White she-cat with black spots and a black tail. Green eyes. (catsrcool23) :Feralpaw- Light brown, tabby, she-cat with a stubby tail and white paws, ears and chest. Reddish-amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) :Rapidstar- Semi-Siamese tom with grayish-brown fading legs, chest, belly, ears, face, and tail. Hazel eyes. (Ninjett) :Mousekit- Light brown she-kit. Amber eyes. (bluestar763) :Badgerkit- Gray she-kit with dark tabby stripes and white paws Dark brown eyes. (stripednightstar) :Bluekit- Light blue-gray she-kit with white paws. Blue eyes. (pinkykins124) :Thorntooth- Brown tabby tom with white paws, tail-tip and lighter chest and belly. Amber eyes. (catsrcool23) :Foxfur- Dark orange tabby she-cat with a white tail tip, paws, chest, and belly. Blue-green eyes. (stabats) :Dreamsong- White she-cat with gray spots. Blue eyes. (bluestar763) :Shimmersky- Unknown Description. She-cat. (Flappy567) :Foreskit- Ginger she-kit with gingery-brown tabby stripes. Brown eyes. (cuteasomegirl12345) :Rainkit- Blue-gray she-kit with a lighter face. Pale-blue eyes. (cuteasomegirl12345) :Brownclaw- Brown tabby tom with white paws. Brown eyes. (Ninjett) :Flowerheart- White she-cat with a brown tail, and a couple spots. Brown eyes. (Ninjett) :Badgerclaw- Musty gray tom with lighter paws. Blue eyes. (Ninjett) :Shiningflower- Silvery she-cat with lighter paws, tail-tip, muzzle, and chest/belly. Light blue eyes. (Ninjett) :Brownkit- Brown she-kit. Yellow eyes. (pinkykins124) :Thorncloud- Dark-gray tom. Blue eyes. (Mimjett) :Stormberry- Dark-gray, tabby she-cat with a white chest. Blue eyes. (Mimjett) :Oakpaw- Light-brown tom with darker stripes and white paws. Blue eyes. (ISoDidIt) :Lunarpaw- Bright-ginger tabby she-cat. Icy-blue eyes. (Doveleaf38) :Gorsetail- Small cream she-cat with dusky brown stripes. (SaxyUmbreon) :Darkmoon- Light-gray tom with darker gray tail-stripes and a torn right-ear. Yellow eyes. (Mimjett) :Nettleleaf- Gray she-cat speckled with darker spots and white front legs, rear paws, chest, belly, under tail, ear tips, muzzle, blaze, and neck. Yellow eyes. (Mimjett) :Ivypaw- Orange-tabby she-cat with white paws. Green eyes. (Mimjett) :Windpaw- Black and white swirly she-cat. Blue eyes. (3arcMaddneSS) :Seedkit- Light-brown tabby-flecked she-kit with a lighter chest and belly. Dark-green eyes. (wolfcrazy1223) :Redwing- Dark-ginger she-cat with white paws. Yellow eyes. (Softstar12346) :Rainfur- Gray tabby she-cat. Green eyes. (iammolo205) :Bloodfur- Pure black tom. Blue eyes. (Mimjett) 'Abyss of Nightfall' :Crookedtalon- Large, brown-tabby tom. Ice-blue eyes. (Doveleaf38) :Stormkit- Silver tom with dark, marble tabby stripes. Blue eyes. (ISoDidIt) :Scar- Gray marble tabby tom. Blue eyes. (Mimjett) :Sandyflow- Pale-orange, tabby she-cat with white paws and chest. Brown eyes. (Mimjett) :Sunstep- Dark-orange tabby tom with white lower legs, chest, and neck. Pale-brown eyes. (Mimjett) :Icepaw- White she-cat with light-gray tail and spot. Brown eyes. (Mimjett) :Antstripe- Dark-brown tabby tom with a lighter chest, muzzle, and front paws. Yellow eyes. (Mimjett) :Goldeneye- Golden tabby she-cat. Amber eyes. (Mimjett) :Bramblepaw- Long-haired, ruffled brown tabby she-cat with white legs, muzzle, blaze, chest, and belly. Yellow eyes. (Mimjett) DroughtClan 'CrystalClan' :Acacia Leaves- Light-brown she-cat with darker specks. Green eyes. (Mimjett) :Snake- Light-gray, marble tom with white legs, chest/belly, and muzzle. Yellow eyes. (Mimjett) 'No Sun Waste' None BlazeClan 'Deceased' :Blaze- Orange tabby tom. Green eyes. (pinkykins124) Night Rogues 'Deceased' :Thorn- Musty brown tom. Yellow eyes. (Mimjett) :Scorn- Long-haired, white tom. Dark-brown eyes. (Mimett) :Blood- Albino she-cat. Red eyes. (Mimjett) :Cherry- Pale yellow she-cat. Green eyes. (Mimjett) :Blizzard- White albino tom. Red eyes. (dert26) Others 'Rogues Deceased' None 'Loners Deceased' :Rat- Smoky-gray tom with faintly visible stripes and white paws. Green eyes. (3arcMaddneSS) :Pinto- Unknown Description. She-cat. (Willowclaw32) :Leopard- Unknown Description. She-cat. (Willowclaw32) :Smalls- Red she-kit with black paws and a white eye spots. Yellow eyes.